


Preface

by gabriel_mc



Series: Oscar Wilde, America 2017 [1]
Category: Oscar Wilde - Fandom
Genre: Ghosts, Magic, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel_mc/pseuds/gabriel_mc
Summary: You are an actor in a high school production of The Importance of Being Earnest at the time of the 2017 eclipse. Everyone's making a big deal out of the eclipse, saying that magic things are going to happen. You don't believe them - that is, until you see a ghost after your last show. You end up getting to show Oscar Wilde around the modern world and watch him react to the craziness that is 2017 America.





	Preface

“Algernon! I have already told you to go. I don’t want you here. Why don’t you go!”

You make an expression of mock anger. 

“I haven’t quite finished my tea yet! and there is still one muffin left.” You grab an English muffin from the tray and bite of a huge chunk, beginning to chew in an exaggerated manner. Your friend groans and flops onto his chair as the curtain drops and the audience applauds. 

You laugh silently with your comrade and head backstage while the set crew takes care of the chairs and tray. “That was a good flop,” you compliment him. 

The rest of the night moves perfectly along, just as you knew it would. Of course people skip lines and stutter words, but it doesn’t really matter in the end. The whole show has a bittersweet feeling to it; it’s the last one. The last time you play Algernon and the last time you get to act out the muffin fight. 

And of course, barely anyone’s in the theater. There are 50, maybe 60 people in the audience total. Everyone’s so caught up the excitement of the eclipse that they forgot the real important event - the show!

At the end of the night, you, as usual, end up being the last one out of the theater. You want to draw out your time there for as long as possible. After all, when’s the next time that you’ll get to be there? Next year? Far too long a stretch of time. No, you must stay there for as long as possible, you think to yourself. 

You’re seated in the audience staring blankly at the side of the stage, too lost in thought to even notice the figure standing there until he clears his throat and tilts his head to the side. You start and move your stare from the curtain to the man. 

“That was quite the performance - well, at least the parts that I got to see. I regret that I arrived a bit late. Now, if you don’t mind too much, I would be ever so thankful if you could show me the way out of here -” he stops and gives an apologetic smile. “I’m new here.” 

~~~

You lead him out of the building and arrive at the parking lot, still feeling a tad stunned at what’s going on. Of course you recognized the man at once - after all, who could miss the bright white suit, long hair, and cigarette? Not to mention the fact that he was over six feet tall. In the darkness of the theater he had seemed to be… glowing? It must have been a weird trick of the light. 

You tell yourself that this is just an impersonator. An obsessed fan. A cosplayer, for heck’s sake, you don’t know! But whoever it is, it can’t possibly be Oscar Wilde. The guy had died over 100 years ago. It would be perfectly ridiculous! You decide to wait it out and direct him on his way. 

But when you see his expression in the parking lot - an expression of wonder and amazement mixed with fear - you can’t help wondering if this really is a ghost. But why on Earth would he have shown up now? It didn’t look like it was his decision, either… Whatever the case, he was here now, and you were evidently the one to deal with it. 

“So, uh, are you headed anywhere?” you ask. It can’t hurt. 

Oscar makes an attempt to conceal his nervous facial expression with a laughing vocal expression. “Ah, no. Not yet, anyway. Do you have any suggestion of what I should do? Like I said, I’m new here…” he trails off as he notices the cars for the first time. His eyes widen. “What…?” Here was the famous master of conversation, at a loss for words because of the sight of a car. You can’t stop your laughter. 

“Those are cars, horseless carriages. Do you want a ride?” your mom is coming to pick you up in a few minutes anyway, and you really want to see Oscar’s reception to actually being in the car. 

Oscar looks perfectly bewildered. “I really have no other option, do I? If I am going to be in this…” he waves his hands in the general direction of, well, everything, “...new world, then I suppose it would only be logical to learn as much as possible about it.” He straightens up and dusts off his coat (despite the lack of dust on the coat), clearly trying to regain his balance after suddenly being dropped in the middle of a universe he doesn’t understand. 

Just then your mom pulls up in her car. You drop in and greet her with a cheery “Hi mom!” before noticing that Oscar is still standing on the sidewalk, staring confusedly at the car. You sigh. You realize that it’s going to be a lot of work getting him used to the way the world works. 

Finally he awkwardly climbs in, forgetting to shut the door until you nod at him. He’s probably used to people shutting it for him, you think. 

You notice that your mom doesn’t seem to see Oscar. She acts like nothing’s wrong and carries on a light conversation with you on the way home, while Oscar peers out the window at the craziness outside. 

Yes, you think, this will be a lot of work.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual fanfiction and also the biggest self-insert I've ever encountered in my LIFE but anyways I hope you enjoyed it :) - Gabe


End file.
